Life in the Feudal Era
by AmuletSugar1
Summary: Casey was just an ordinary otaku from our world with a newly developed love for the manga Inuyasha. That all changed when she suddenly wakes up inside the manga. Read to see if Casey ever finds a way back home or see if something, perhaps someone, ends up keeping her there.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **~X~**

"You can do this Casey, just focus on the words," I convinced myself as I stared down at the manga book laying on my lap.

Amidst hours of cleaning my room and rearranging everything, I stumbled upon my 3-in-1 volume of Inuyasha that my dad had bought for me but never got around to reading. I had set it aside so I could read it later when I finished cleaning. And guess what? It's later.

I had tried reading the first few pages of it, but my mind kept on wandering. And no, I don't have ADHD. I just have a very short attention span. I've read fanfictions about Inuyasha, but I wanna know how it all started.

I know who a lot of the main characters are, though I'm not 100% clear on their abilities. I know only some of the enemies, the main being Naraku and his incarnations. After a little more silent coaxing from myself, I finally brought all of my attention to the manga.

 **~X~**

I allowed the book to flip shut as I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

"Holy. Shit," I breathed out.

"I HAVE to get daddy to buy me the next volume!" I cried out before reaching for my iPhone lying on the nightstand next to me.

Once my dad promised to buy the next volume, I hung up and laid back onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I began imagining different scenarios of the Inuyasha manga. Eventually, all of this led up to me imagining myself in the Inuyasha world, just like I always did when thinking about manga.

"I bet I'd be a kick ass character," I thought aloud as I allowed a goofy grin to spread across my face.

Before I could imagine anything else, my iPhone let out a shrill ring causing me to jump and let out a high pitched noise myself. I hurriedly picked up my phone only to realize that it was just a story update on Wattpad.

I sighed and rest my head back on my pillow. I'd better get to sleep, it's late as it is.

 _'If only manga was real,'_ I thought with a sad sigh.

With that last thought, I fell into a deep sleep.

 **~X~**

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but the others will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **~X~**

I shivered as I felt a small breeze drift over my arms. Without opening my eyes, I reached out next to me to pull the blankets up more. Instead of soft, cotton blankets, all I felt was itchy grass and hard soil.

Confused, I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Opening them, I looked around me to find myself in the middle of a forest.

"What...?" I asked no one in particular.

Why was I in a forest? Had I been kidnapped?! At this, I abruptly stood up. I noticed that I still had my pjs on. A pair of my old gym shorts and an oversized black Aeropostale t-shirt I had gotten from my dad. I sighed in relief.

 _'At least I hadn't been raped. Yet,'_ I shivered at that thought.

 _'Please tell me I'm not in some kind of real life hunger games,'_ I pleaded silently.

First thing's first, get to higher ground. In all the movies I've seen, everyone always stays on the ground and that makes it so much easier to get themselves killed. So unlike them, I will be up in a tree. I walked around a little bit in an attempt to find a really tall tree.

I grinned when after only a couple of seconds, okay actually 2 minutes, I found one that was both tall and looked sturdy enough to hold my weight. I walked up to the tree and began to climb it. Or at least I tried to.

I had never climbed a tree before, so this was seriously tricky. I huffed in frustration as I fell back onto the ground for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Trees are supposed to have those foot hole thingies that make it easier to climb! Why the fuck don't you have it, huh?!" I screamed at the tree as I kicked it.

I fell to the ground in pain and clutched my aching foot. Maybe kicking a tree while bare footed wasn't the best idea. As I lay there, shriveled up in pain, I failed to notice the quiet hissing sound being made behind me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice hissed out.

I froze. Rolling over onto my other side, I lifted my head up to see a VERY large snake head staring out at me from where the rest of its body was hidden behind a cluster of trees. Slowly, I sat up to my knees. The snake cocked its head as it watched my movements.

"I can ssssmell the fear radiating off of you, little girl. And my, doessss it ssssmell wonderful," the snake hissed out as a forked tongue whipped out of his mouth several times.

"I-I'm pretty sure what you're smelling is just piss," I commented shakily before standing up and high tailing it out of there.

Of course, I didn't get very far before I heard the snake slithering quickly behind me. I screamed as I felt a rush of wind lash out at me before I ducked out of the way only to find the snake with his teeth latched onto the tree bark in front of me.

I screamed again as it gave me a side glance filled with hunger. Turning around, I ran faster than I ever did in gym class. Which mind you, is pretty fast for me considering that I just usually walk. Behind me, I heard a ripping sound which I assumed was the snake ripping his teeth from the bark before I heard him behind me again.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The snake called out at me accompanied by a crazed laugh.

"N-Not a chance you crazy asshole!" I cried out in a breathless voice.

I could almost feel my legs turning into jello as I kept running. And I'm pretty sure that the snake could see it too. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, signaling that he was catching up to me.

The trees in front of me thinned out some and before I knew it, the snake had me cornered on a cliff.

"There'ssss no where to run, little girl," the snake hissed out as he slither up to me.

He grinned maliciously, showing off his many pointy teeth. Ok, I admit it. I peed a little bit. I backed up every second he slithered closer to me. Eventually, I was at the very edge of the cliff.

I turned my head a little bit to look down. What greeted me was the rushing and raging waters of a river. I turned my head back around to find the snake right in front of me with its mouth wide open, ready to devour me. That's all it took for me to jump off the cliff to my less painful death.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **~X~**

I took in a deep breath right before I hit the water. And let me tell you, jumping into a raging river from over fifty feet hurts like a bitch. My body stung all over, as though I had been slapped with a giant baseball glove. And I didn't dare open my eyes, for the fear of getting water into them.

I know that the water wouldn't do anything, but I hate getting stuff in my eyes, even water. I tried swimming, but the current was strong, and for all I know, I could've been swimming closer to the bottom instead of up to the surface.

I could feel myself losing air as I was forced to let out some in a way to relieve the growing pressure on my lungs.

 _'Shit, shit, shit! I'm actually gonna die!'_ I screamed mentally.

I felt my eyes sting behind my closed eyelids in what I assumed to be tears forming. I wouldn't be able tell though if they actually came out or not considering that I was underwater.

I soon stopped swimming, allowing myself to just float there. My head was pounding, my legs were sore from all the running, and my chest was still tightening horribly from my pounding heart and my lack of air.

I never got to say goodbye to my family or my friends. I wish I could've auditioned for that one TV show on Disney. I wish I had done more chores around the house. I wish... I wish I could've lived long enough to get married and have kids.

By now, I was sure I was crying. I ignored a loud splashing sound in favor of wallowing in self pity. I let out a choked sob which also let out the last of my air. I guess this is it.

 _'Maybe I'll see Alex in heaven.'_

With that last reassurance in mind, I allowed a small, pained smile to spread across my face. As my final act before I died, I allowed myself to open my eyes one more time. I caught a glimpse of a shadow reaching out toward me, before I felt myself give in to the awaiting darkness.

 **~X~**

I was numb. And cold, really really cold. Is this heaven? I thought it'd be warmer than this. And I didn't think I would be able to feel pain either, my head was killing me and it felt as though I had heartburn.

I groaned in annoyance as the pain in my head just wouldn't go away. Sitting up, I immediately regretted it as the pounding got even worse if possible. I gasped in pain and my hands flew to my head, cradling it.

"Somebody just put me out of my misery..." I muttered quietly to myself.

"That could be arranged," someone replied back, amusement lacing their words.

I stiffened in both surprise and fear. I lifted my head up, my hands still gripping the sides of them, and found myself looking up into the faces of Koga, his lackeys Hakkaku and Ginta, and several wolves.

"If you're gonna eat me, could I at least have a five minute head start?" I asked in an attempt to negotiate with them.

All I received was a laugh from Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Don't worry, human, we aren't gonna eat you," Ginta said in between laughs.

 _'Thank God,'_ I mentally sighed in relief.

"We aren't?" Hakkaku asked in confusion.

 _'Shit, please no,'_ I pleaded silently.

"Nobody's eating her," Koga said in annoyance.

 _'WHOOHOO! No eating me tonight, WHOO! No eating me tonight, YEAH! They're on a diet!'_ I secretly celebrated in my head using Dorothy's nemo song.

"Wait, then why am I here?" I asked in confusion.

"We saw you jump off that cliff," Ginta informed me.

"Yea, and then Koga went to save you," Hakkaku finished for him.

"Even though I was convinced that you were suicidal," Koga said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, "For your information, I'm NOT suicidal. I just like painless deaths that's all."

"Sure," Koga replied with a roll of his eyes.

"He even took care of that snake demon that had been chasing you," Hakkaku said, his voice hosting an undertone of awe.

"You're welcome," Koga said in an arrogant voice.

I felt my left eye twitch, "Thanks, I guess, but that doesn't really answer my question. Why am I here?"

"Well, we couldn't exactly wait to make the travel to the nearest village seeing as you were basically on the brink of death," Koga said.

"A couple of times, we thought you were dead, but you're heart was still beating," Ginta piped in.

Hakkaku nodded quickly in agreement and said, "Koga even had to give you mouth to mouth."

"Oh, okay so - wait what?! You put your grubby lips on me?!" I screeched in embarrassment.

"Grubby lips?! Any girl would consider themselves lucky to get a kiss from me, let alone mouth to mouth!" Koga exclaimed angrily.

"And besides," he said crossing his arms, "It was disgusting having to kiss a human like you, especially since you threw up water in my mouth. I bet my kiss with Kagome would be a lot better."

I ignored that last sentence in favor of the one before that.

"I.. I threw up in your mouth..?" I asked shakily.

"Yea, you should apologize! I still have the taste in my mouth," he said with a scrunched up nose.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned in embarrassment.

"Wait, but you're a demon," I began as I moved my hands back to the sides of my head to look up at them, "Why would you bother saving a human like me?"

"Well honestly, I was gonna leave you there to die, but then I felt a strange energy coming from you. Turns out, it was just your necklace," Koga said pointing at my chest.

"Necklace? What neckla-?" I cut myself off as I moved my head to look at my chest.

I blinked in surprise when I found a pretty red diamond, in the shape of a small oval, resting against my wet t-shirt.

"I tried stealing it, but it shocked me," Hakkaku said, giving the necklace a glare.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Who would admit to stealing? More importantly, where did this necklace come from? I removed my hands from the sides of my head and took the necklace in my hand.

The necklace, like I stated before, was a pretty red. If you looked closely at it, you could see three, tiny white diamonds sitting atop the red diamond in a mini pyramid. It hung around my neck on a thin, golden chain.

"The hell?" I breathed out silently, slightly mesmerized by its shininess even in the dim cave lighting.

"So do you know what it is?" Koga asked curiously.

"Nope, not a clue. But I'm keeping it," I declared before stuffing the necklace inside my shirt.

The pounding in my head had lessened greatly, allowing me to think more clearly. Which reminds me... I'M IN A FUCKING CAVE WITH KOGA AND COMPANY! after that revelation, I promptly passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **~X~**

I woke up a while later to a warm fire and the smell of fish. My stomach growled in appreciation.

"Looks like she's finally awake," someone said.

I stiffened before I remembered that it was just Hakkaku. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Ginta tending to a fire. Strangely, Koga wasn't anywhere to be seen. The wolves were laying near the fire and Hakkaku, though having spoken, was busy with the task of cutting up some fish before skewering them and handing them to Ginta to be cooked.

"Sorry, what happened?" I asked as I sat up.

My headache was gone, but I could feel a small ache on the side of my temple. When I lifted a hand to it, I found the forming of a bruise.

"Well after you claimed the necklace as yours, you passed out," Ginta answered for me.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Here, have something to eat," Ginta said, offering me two skewers of fish.

I hesitated, I had never eaten fire cooked fish before and didn't know if it would still taste okay without all the special seasoning they had back at home. But I was really hungry, so I took a small bite.

"Holy crap, this is good!" I exclaimed before devouring both skewers.

 _'This must be the magic of anime food.'_

Hakkaku laughed at me and said, "Slow down before you choke."

I blushed a little at the fact that I was acting like a total slob. Heck, I was even dressed like one. Speaking of which, I really wanna change. From what I've heard, staying in soaking wet clothes after almost drowning isn't exactly good for your health.

"Do you guys have any spare clothes?" I asked after wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I have a spare change of clothes that you can have," Ginta offered.

"Okay, that'll do," I said without a second thought.

"By the way, what are your names?" I asked despite already knowing them.

"I'm Hakkaku," Hakkaku stated.

"And I'm Ginta! The guy that was with us earlier was Koga," Ginta informed me.

"Ah," I sounded out, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"What's your name?"Hakkaku asked.

"C-" I paused.

Casey isn't exactly a common name here in the Feudal Era (which I still can't believe I'm in). What if they suspect me? Oh shit, what if they find out I'm not from here? What if they think I'm a stalker because of what I know? What if-?

I was cut off from my worries by Ginta asking, "You're name is Ca?"

"What? No," I said shaking my head, "I, uh..." Without knowing any Japanese names starting with C, I broke out into a heavy coughing fit.

"Whoa, you ok? Need any water?" Hakkaku asked, handing me a waterskin.

Keeping up my coughing fit, I waved him away while lightly patting my chest. Come on, _think_ Casey! Japanese name, Japanese name... Well, I guess I always did like Lucia Nanami's last name... Deciding to just settle on Nanami before these guys got the idea that I had some type of disease, I quickly gave up my coughing fit.

Clearing my throat one last time, I finally said, "Uh, sorry about that. Guess I almost did choke on that fish... ha, ha..."

Hakkaku laughed along with me, more convincingly than I had.

"Anyways, my name is Nanami," I introduced myself as smoothly as possible which, for someone like me, wasn't smooth at all.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Nanami!" Ginta greeted me cheerily.

Hakkaku called out a similar greeting and I let out a small sigh of relief that I was, for now, in the clear.

I gave them both a sheepish smile, "Nice to meet you guys too."

Feeling a small breeze waft into the cave suddenly reminded me that I was still soaking wet.

Trying not to shiver as I crossed my arms over my chest, I turned to Ginta asking, "So, where are your clothes?"

"Over there, you can change behind that stone over there," Ginta said pointing out both objects.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said, standing and picking up the clothes which lay in a worn satchel bag.

I went behind the stone, needing to crouch down a little bit so as to hide the rest of my chest, before taking my clothes off. I kept my underwear on, but I would definitely need to get some more later on. I pulled on the fur skirt and briefly wondered why the guys wore skirts at all, especially short ones like this. I shook my head before pulling on the top.

I slapped my forehead when I realized that the shirt was exactly like Ginta's. Not only would I be dressed like him, but I would also be dressed like a prostitute. I sighed quietly to myself before pulling on the fur boots. They wouldn't be much help protecting my feet seeing as they let my toes peek through.

"Where's the girl?" A voice suddenly asked, catching my to attention.

"She's over there changing," I heard Ginta reply.

Turning my head a little, I caught a glimpse of him pointing in my direction. I quickly gathered up my clothes and walked back over to them.

"And the girl has a name," I stated before sitting down near the fire to warm up.

"Which is?" Koga asked.

"Nanami," I said glancing up at him.

 _'Good Lord he's hot,'_ I mentally drooled.

Koga nodded at me before stealing one of Hakkaku's skewers.

"Hey!" Hakkaku yelled indignantly.

Koga only ignored him and began eating.

"So what am I to do? Are you going to drop me off at a village or something or will I be staying with you guys?" I asked absentmindedly as I held my hands up near the fire.

"I say she stays with us!" Ginta exclaimed.

 _'I think we're gonna be great friends,'_ I thought with a small smile.

"No way, she's a human!" Hakkaku protested.

"Hakkaku's right, she'll just be a bother," Koga agreed with a haughty look on his face.

I glared. I take back what I said about him being hot, he's just an arrogant bastard.

"Aww, come on Koga! Please? I'll take care of her!" Ginta pleaded.

 _'Excuse me? Am I some kind of pet?'_ I though indignantly.

But I did really want to travel with them. It'd be a lot of fun, and eventually we would run into the Inuyasha gang so it's a perfect plan! Koga was silent for a while as Ginta stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, she can stay!" Koga huffed in annoyance.

"Yes!" Ginta and I exclaimed together as we both launched ourselves at Koga and hugged him.

"Whatever, just get off! And I never said a human like you could touch me," Koga muttered.

"Not human. Nanami," I reminded him as I let go.

"Like it makes a difference," he muttered.

Before I can answer back, Koga stood up and said, "Now come on, we have to get back to the group."

"Yes, sir!" Ginta and Hakkaku both saluted.

They quickly gathered what was left of the food and put out the fire. I had to wait a second for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. When I could see their shadows, which were already walking away, I hurriedly grabbed my clothes which lay next to me and followed them at a fast pace. Once we were outside, Ginta turned his back to me.

"Get on, it'll be faster this way," he said as he knelt on the ground.

I shrugged and said, "Alright."

I climbed onto his back and barely had enough time to get comfortable before we shot off.

"Holy. _Shit!"_ I screamed as the wind harshly whipped my hair into my face and forced me to close my eyes.

I could faintly hear laughter, but I couldn't tell who exactly laughed. All I know is that we're going hella fast and that I'm probably flashing everyone we pass by.

It was only a few more minutes before we came to a sudden stop. Carefully, I opened my eyes to find a group of wolf men all eyeing me hungrily. I tried to avoid their gazes as I slid off of Ginta's back.

"You brought a snack?" One of the men asked.

"No, she's not a snack. She's gonna be traveling with us. Nobody is to lay a hand on her, got it?" Koga demanded.

The men nodded their heads, albeit some reluctantly. I shivered at this, and was grateful when they returned to what they were previously doing. We were at a waterfall with big rocks, so I decided to dip my feet into the water. I took my shoes off before doing so.

I leaned over and was surprised when I saw my reflection. I looked like an anime character. My light, brown skin was unbelievably smooth looking and my mid shoulder-length, brown hair looked suspiciously tame considering I just got off of a speeding wolf man... demon... person. Shaking my head, I examined my eyes which were impossibly wide. It sort of freaked me out, but I guess that's the norm with anime girls.

I had just cupped my hands together to splash some water on my face, when I heard a scream. Turning my head, I saw another wolf man with a single scar over his left eye and a fresh looking gash going from his left clavicle down to the middle of his chest.

I stood up just as I heard one of the men ask, "What's wrong with him?"

Another one of the men asked, "Didn't he go with the northern tribe?"

 _'Northern tribe? I always_ _figured_ _there was just one whole tribe,'_ I thought curiously.

Koga pushed his way to the front of the forming crowd and asked, "What happened?!"

Instead of answering him, the wounded man said, "I was only able to get one."

He shakily held up his closed fist and opened it, revealing a small and shiny shard.

Koga gasped and his eyes widened, "You got a sacred jewel shard!"

My eyes widened as well. Where the hell did he get it? I walked over and pushed my way to the front of the circle to get a closer look.

"Hurry.. To the castle, Koga. If you don't... Everyone will be slaughtered," the man told him.

That was all Koga needed to hear before he took off running.

"Come inside and rest," Hakkaku said as both he and Ginta walked up to the man.

"You're amazing," Ginta praised.

"How'd you make it back with all those injuries?" Ginta asked right before he patted the guy on the back.

What happened next, I _really_ wasn't prepared for. The man's wounded started... Foaming all around before finally his body split in half starting at the wound. I gasped in horror as his body fell to the ground in a giant puddle of blood. I wasn't the only one horrified by the sight seeing as both Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in fright.

"He's dead," someone whispered hauntingly, pointing at the corpse.

 _'Thank you captain obvious,'_ I thought sarcastically.

I looked over to where Koga had taken off. What if this was a trap? The man said something about a castle, and as far as I know, Naraku is the only one with a castle and a jewel shard. I know that Koga isn't gonna die now, at least I hope not, but I can't help worrying. I have to warn him. At least this way he might leave with less injuries. With determination coursing through my veins, I pulled on my shoes before running off into the night.

 **~X~**

A/N: Incase you didn't notice, I'm doing this almost exactly like the anime with my own input in it. I'm watching the anime piece by piece as I write this story out, so you won't believe how surprised I was when I found out it really was a trap XD! If you think I shouldn't follow the anime exactly, just tell me and I'll try to make it more interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **~X~**

I don't know what made me think that I could catch up with a wolf demon that had two jewel shards in his legs. Let alone in this huge forest. I slowed my frantic running to a jog before I finally collapsed onto my knees.

I was still tired from my little episode this morning and I hadn't eaten much besides that fish earlier. I was just about to give up and turn around when I felt a shiver run down my spine. I quickly stood up and looked around.

I didn't see anybody and I couldn't hear anybody else's breathing other than my labored one. That's when I felt another shiver go down my spine, but this time it was accompanied by loud buzzing sound. Looking up, I saw what I guessed to be a horde of wasps.

 _'Wait a sec, didn't Naraku have a horde of wasps? Or something else like that?'_ I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows.

Hoping that they would lead me to the castle, and maybe even Koga, I decide to follow them.

 _'I better have lost some weight after all this,'_ I thought bitterly as I began running after the wasps.

I got to the castle not a moment too soon, because as soon as I exited the trees Inuyasha had blown down the front doors.

"Holy shit," I breathed out in awe at both the sheer strength Inuyasha had shown and also at Inuyasha himself.

I didn't get a chance to properly ogle him though seeing that as soon as I said that the whole group turned their heads to look at me. Inuyasha looked like he was about to yell at me when I remembered just why I had ran all the way there. Sucking in a deep breath, I picked up my running again, despite my legs' protests, and ran past the group and inside the castle grounds.

"Hey stop!" A female voice called, either Kagome or Sango, I wasn't sure.

I did stop, but not because they told me to. It was because of what lay in front of me. After the dust that had risen from the doors being knocked down had cleared, I could properly see all the dead bodies scattered across the ground. The worst part was that they looked like they were wolf demons from Koga's tribe.

 _'Has Koga already seen this? Where is he?'_ I thought as I looked around.

"What's all this?" I heard Inuyasha asked from behind me.

"Koga's men," I replied without thinking.

"Koga's men? Wait, you know him?" Kagome asked.

I turned around to face them.

"Well yea, shouldn't my choice of clothing be obvious?" I asked pointing at myself.

Inuyasha took a sniff in the air before saying, "You don't smell completely like a demon. You smell human."

"That's because I am, but that isn't important right now. What's important is that I find Koga," I stated before turning back around to walk through the dead bodies.

"Wait a sec!" Kagome called.

 _"What!"_ I groaned in annoyance.

"If you're human then that means you're in danger. Don't you know this is Naraku's castle?" Miroku asked me.

"I suspected as much. Which is why I have to find Koga," I said before turning back around.

"Then we'll help you! We're also friends with Koga so it wouldn't be a problem," Kagome offered.

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Only after you stop fawning over that stupid wolf!" Inuyasha argued.

"Shut up! We don't have time for this!" I screeched at them, successfully shutting the two of them up.

"Now, come on or else it might be too late," I said before walking forward.

"Do you know what the demon wolf tribe was doing here?" Sango asked me as we walked across the grounds at a leisurely pace, much to my annoyance.

"Not really, my guess is that they were trying to get jewel shards seeing as one of them came back with one. He died though, but before he did he said that Koga had to come here or else the rest of the tribe would be slaughtered," I replied as I side stepped a man whose eyes were opened wide in terror.

I shivered and swallowed thickly, hoping to keep the fish down. Note to self: Fish and dead bodies do not go together. Before anyone could ask anything else, a wave of white smoke slowly seeped out of the opened doors of the building in front of us. We all tensed up, watching as it ghosted down the porch steps and over the bodies of the dead men. With a groan, the previously dead men all sat up and grabbed their weapons.

"Fuck," I breathed out.

 _'Two words. Zombie Apocalypse,'_ I thought as I felt my heart rate speed up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **~X~**

Shippo screamed, "That's impossible! They can't still be alive!"

"If that's so, then how are they getting up?!" I snapped at him.

I get cranky when I'm scared.

"I don't sense any life in these men, their souls have left them," Miroku said.

"That means they're undead," Sango said.

"Yep, it's a zombie apocalypse," I confirmed aloud.

"Wait, how do you-?" Kagome was cut off by the sudden wave of men running forth and attacking.

"How about you guys take care of this and I just wait for you guys outside the gates, 'kay?" I asked as I turned around to run.

I didn't get very far and only managed to run into a hard, armor-covered chest. I looked up just in time to see the man take a swipe at me with his sword. Using my amazing, adrenaline filled reflexes, I ducked and rolled away.

Just when I thought I was safe, I opened my eyes to see another man standing over me with a spear. I managed to move my head to the left just in time for the spear to be implanted in the ground just where my head was.

He lifted the spear out of the ground and held it up over my head. I screamed as I lifted my arms up in an attempt to protect myself. It was unnecessary though as the man went flying off of me. Sitting up, I saw Sango holding her boomerang.

"Thanks," I said giving a shaky smile as I tried to calm my racing heartbeat.

"No problem," she replied with a small nod, "now, stay behind me," she instructed seriously as she fought off another oncoming attack of zombie men.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered under my breath.

We were soon huddled together, the zombie men all surrounding us. Three of them lunged forward to attack Inuyasha, only to have him slash at them and kick them back. They didn't stay down for long though because soon they were back on their feet.

"Do you see that? Even if you knock them down, they keep reviving right away," Miroku observed.

"How can they keep coming back to life if they were dead in the first place?" Shippo asked.

"It's possible that somebody's controlling them," I replied, "But if that's the case, then how? Are they being controlled with a jewel shard?"

"No, that isn't it. I don't sense jewel shards in any of them," Kagome replied with a shake of her head.

"Then how-?" I paused mid sentence when I saw the men all suddenly float up into the air.

Before anyone could figure out how, they suddenly started to shoot straight down towards Inuyasha. I let out a small screech before quickly clamping my hands over my mouth to silence myself. He managed to push them away, but as he did they started foaming at their wounds. The scene was exactly how the man I saw earlier died. The only difference, was that there was even more blood than before.

Inuyasha stared at his bloodied hand and asked mainly to himself, "What's going on around here?"

All the remaining men standing suddenly fell down with a groan of pain.

"What's making them suddenly collpase like that?" Shippo asked.

Nobody answered him. Even I didn't know what happened, but then again I did only read the first few chapters. As far as I know this wasn't even foreshadowed. And I don't remember reading about this episode in any of the fanfics I've read so far.

I didn't get to think about this any longer before I heard someone yell out in an angry voice, "Inuyasha!"

I gasped, scared that it might be the enemy and quickly spun around long with everyone else. At first I saw no one, but then I trailed my eyes up to look at the top of the wall. Standing there, fist balled up by his sides, was Koga.

"That's Koga, from the demon wolf tribe!" Miroku exclaimed.

I didn't even have the spunk to make a sarcastic remark at how obvious that was because I was too busy worrying about a fight breaking out. Here Inuyasha was, standing in the middle of a sea of dead men from the northern demon wolf tribe. Though Inuyasha wasn't the first to kill them, he still had his hands stained with their blood. To Koga, this looked like Inuyasha had murdered them himself.

"Inuyasha, how dare you do this?!" Koga asked in a strained voice, but there was no denying the anger and grief laced in his voice.

I gulped and took a shaky step back, as if having a little bit more distance between us would help save my life. This movement caught his attention though and Koga turned his head to look at me. Breifly, I saw a flicker of confusion shine in his eyes before they hardened again.

"Before you jump to conclusions," Inuyasha started, "Your pals were already dead by the time I got to the castle."

"Shut up!" Koga yelled, "You can't lie to me, you're covered head to foot in their blood!"

"He's telling the truth, Koga!" I exclaimed, gaining the other's attention.

"She's right! We came here looking for a demon named Naraku and we found the wolf tribe slaughtered!" Kagome put in, trying to reason with him.

"Kagome.." Koga breathed in a pained voice.

"But then they came to life and started attacking us! But they weren't really alive, they were zombies," Kagome explained.

"Kagome, don't even try protecting that curd. The same goes for you, Nanami!" Koga growled at us.

I heard Koga mumble something under his breath before he yelled at us, "How stupid do you think I am, you blood thirsty mutt?!"

"Oh, no.." Kagome said worriedly.

"It looks like we were set up, this is one of Naraku's tricks. It was his poisioned insects that led us here in the first place," Miroku concluded, "The demon wolf tribes were somehow enticed here too, and they were quickly slaughtered."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed out loud causing everyone to look at me.

"That's the whole reason why I came here," I explained to them before looking up at Koga, "After you left, the man that gave you the jewel shard suddenly foamed at the wound and died. It was exactly like what happened to these men. They were already dead, but somehow attacked us before dying again the same way. They were being controlled by someone, Koga, and so was that other man. It was all a trap."

As I said all this, Koga held a blank face. I couldn't tell whether he believed me or not, but I knew he was definitely working it all out in his head.

"Koga, please," I begged, "None of this was Inuyasha's fault. It was-."

I was cut off by Koga, "Shut _up_! Shut up, Nanami! I don't want to hear this from you! Just because I saved you, that doesn't mean that you can force me to believe such lies!"

His words only pissed me off. I wasn't fucking lying, I was telling the truth! I was too stubborn to admit that his words also hurt me, just a bit. It was a dying wish to think that I could negotiate with him, especially considering what lay before him.

"It's no use, Koga's convinced in having a fight to the death with Inuyasha," Miroku stated.

"You're right, the blood has gone straight to Koga's head," Shippo agreed, "And I don't think there's anything that will get him to back down."

I glanced over at Kagome. She had a worried look on her face, and I knew that she was thinking of ways to get them to stop fighting each other. I looked back towards the wall again, only to see Koga gone. Looking around, I spotted him launching himself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back, but that didn't stop Koga from lunging again.

I had to think about this. I could try being like those girls in fanfictions who try to break up a fight between two immensely hot guys in hopes that they will stop attacking each other in favor of not hurting the fragile human girl (or beautiful demoness whichever you prefer).

But honestly, I don't think that's gonna work. I mean Koga is convinced that Inuyasha really slaughtered his tribe and wants revenge. I doubt that he would stop the fight just to make sure that a supposedly suicidal girl he barely knows doesn't get hurt.

There's no way that I'm taking that chance, I'm a coward at heart. So should I just leave? This place is really starting to creep me out, what with the dark sky and seemingly purple aura around here. I just know that someone's in that building too and - wait, someone's in the building?

 _Of course_ someone's in the building. I mentally face palmed. That would explain everything. If I can find the person who caused all of this, then Inuyasha and Koga won't kill each other! With that, I broke away from the group and ran inside the dark building, going unnoticed by Koga and the others.


End file.
